I Think I'm Falling
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sakura selalu menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke malah menolaknya. Tapi ketika Naruto datang, ia merasa tak suka! "I Think I'm Falling"/SasuSaku/OneShoot/DLDR


Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu berjalan dengan langkah pendek- pendeknya. Ia berjalan di jalan setapak. Di samping sepanjang jalanan itu terdapat banyak sekali tumbuhan bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

Tangan mungil gadis itu terjulur─menyentuh tiap bunga yang terlihat menarik baginya.

 _Ahh_ , betapa gadis itu sangat menyukainya. Ia bahagia.

Dan betapa rasa itu semakin membuncah ketika matanya bergulir─ melihat bahu tegap pemuda yang selalu menjadi pemilik hatinya.

Ia terus berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu─ kemanapun pemuda itu melangkah─ia akan mengikutinya.

Lama mengikuti─ gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil menghentak.

Ia merengut dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah bunga dan menggerutu tak jelas sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang mungil.

Sedang sang pemuda yang menyadari seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya berhenti, kini membalikkan badannya. Pemuda itu mengernyit kan salah satu alisnya.

Alur langkahnya berbalik menuju sang gadis yang masih menggerutu dengan bibir yang mengerucut serta pipi tembem yang semakin menambah kesan lucu sang gadis.

" _Oyy_... Sakura" pemuda itu mengaitkan salah satu tangannya ke leher sang gadis dan memaksa gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Kedua bola mata Zamrun si gadis yang kini berhadapan dengan sang pemuda tadi berbinar- binar.

"Sa- Sasuke- _kun_ " suara gadis bernama Sakura itu mengalun lembut.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke yang telah membuat gadis bernama Sakura ini menghadapnya, kini menarik wajah gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

Dalam hitungan detik akhirnya kedua bibir itu menyatu saling berbagi kelembutan yang selalu membuat mereka candu.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"I Think I'm Falling"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Plot rush, Non Baku, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

─ _Prak_

" _Kyaaa_ ~" Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaganya. Suara Sakura yang melengking nyaring itu menggema di kelas tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak menjerit? Gadis itu sungguh kaget ketika sebuah spidol terlempar _entah_ dilempar ke arahnya; dan yang paling parah adalah spidol itu tepat mengenai jidat lebar kesayangannya.

"Sakura Haruno _un_ , jika kau mau nyengir- nyengir terus dimata pelajaran ku lebih baik keluar.. _un_ " Ucap Deidara guru yang mengajar di depan kelas dengan wajah yang disangar-sangarkan. Namun tetap tidak terlihat sangar di mata Sakura atau pun siswa- siswi lainnya.

Sementara siswa- siswi lainnya menertawakan Sakura, gadis itu berseru "Deidara _sensei...gomenasai_ "

"Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya" Ucap Sakura Kikuk. "Tapi─ Tapi ini sakit sekali _sensei_ "

Sakura segera melempar balik spidol tersebut ke arah Deidara _sensei_ dan mengenai jidat _sensei_ nya yang berambut pirang _pony tail_ itu.

Semua siswa- siswi tertawa terbahak. Mereka mengakui keberanian gadis bernama Sakura ini.

"Haruno ... _un_ " geramnya tertahan "Ikut aku ke lapangan!"

" _Ha-ha'_ i" kini suaranya berubah menjadi lesu. _Hoii.. kemana suara mu yang melengking tadi Haruno?_

Sebelum benar- benar keluar dari kelas, Sakura menyempatkan diri melirik seorang pemuda tampan dengan helaian _raven dark blue_ melalui ekor matanya.

Ia berharap banyak dari sikapnya ini─ pemuda itu mau memperhatikannya.

Tapi _ahh_ , tentu saja pemuda anti sosial dan terkenal cuek itu tak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Sakura mendecih.

 _Sial_ , sepertinya buku lebih menarik dari pada dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menjalani proses hukuman dari Deidara _sensei_ ─ Sakura lekas berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia sudah tak sabar berbagi cerita bersama teman-temannya.

Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung diborong berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Siapa yang tak tahu dirinya? Siapa yang tak menyukainya?

Jika kalian pernah mempunyai seorang teman satu kelas yang sangat menarik, maka tak jauhlah Sakura. Ia sangat menarik dan pemberani. Ia juga gadis yang supel, dan cerewet─ seperti anak kecil.

 _Eittt_ ─ jangan lupakan juga gadis ini sangat keras kepala.

Temari sahabat tercinta Sakura memeluknya dengan sayang seolah menenangkan Sakura yang telah kena hukuman membersihkan halaman belakang.

─ _SREG_

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju seseorang yang kini meninggalkan kelas.

"Temari, lepaskan... Aku harus menemui seseorang" ujarnya riang tanpa beban. Padahal gadis ini baru saja kena hukuman yang berat─tentu saja itu menurut Temari, dan kawan- kawan.

" _Heh_ si jidat ini benar- benar" Ucap Temari sambil menarik-narik narik pipi tembem Sakura.

"sa- sakit, _baka_ " Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Temari dan berlari secepat kilat mencari si pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di ujung sana, di bawah pohon bunga Sakura─ seorang pemuda tengah duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Di kedua telinganya terdapat _headphone_ yang menandakan pemuda ini tengah mendengarkan musik.

Sakura tersenyum cerah menemukan pemuda berhelaian _raven dark blue_ itu. Tempat kesukaan pemuda itu memang di sini─ di taman belakang yang tadi ia bersihkan ─ di bawah pohon Sakura.

Dengan penuh keberanian ia melangkahkan kakinya─menghampiri pemuda yang kini mulai membuka matanya dan menatapnya tajam.

Sikap Sakura yang ceria dan sembrono tadi menguap entah kemana. Gadis ini berubah _180_ _derajat_ ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan terus menatapnya tajam "Mau apa kau kemari?"

" _Ahh? Emm... Ano..._ Sasuke- _kun_.."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menatap datar gadis itu "Apa?" Tanyanya tak sabar dengan tekanan.

"A- aku menyukaimu, ma- mau tidak─ Sasuke- _kun_ menjadi kekasihku?" Ini dia kata- kata yang selalu ia ungkapkan pada pemuda ini setiap ada kesempatan─

Pipi Sakura yang tembem kini merona hebat.

"Tidak" jawabnya dingin. "Sebaiknya kau pergi" ─ dan jawaban ini juga yang selalu Sakura dapatkan. Suatu penolakan.

Penolakan.

Penolakan.

Dan Penolakan!

Berkali- kali ia menyatakan perasaannya, berkali- kali pula pemuda ini menolaknya.

Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Sakura, karena─

Sakura tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah," ucapnya "Lain kali aku akan mencoba kembali" Ujar Sakura semangat.

─Sakura tak akan menyerah. Ia akan membuat Sasuke Uchiha menerimanya. Ya harus Menerimanya!

Ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan si pemuda yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ _ **Ke esokan harinya**_ ]

"Ditolak lagi?" Tanya Temari tak percaya.

"Ya, ditolak lagi!" Sakura membeo seolah memperjelas semuanya.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka darinya?" Tanya Tenten─salah satu sahabatnya. "Kami tahu dia tampan, tapi─ _oh_ Sakura, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke Uchiha"

"Dia memang tampan, tapi jika sikapnya angkuh, sombong, sok pintar, merasa paling benar, bermulut tajam dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya─aku rasa lupakan saja" jelas Temari "jadi─ sudah ya, lupakan saja si Uchiha itu"

"Tidak mau" Sakura menolak "ka-kalian tak mengenalnya"

"Dia─ dia hanya─"

"Hanya apa?" Sela Tenten "Hanya angkuh, sombong , congkak? _Ehh_ , yang benar saja!"

Ia mendengus mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang menjelek-jelekkan kan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya bukan menjelek-jelekkan kan _sih_ , tapi memang faktanya seperti itu.

Dulu─ dulu sekali, saat mereka masih awal- awal kelas satu _senior High School_ ─ Sasuke sangat banyak yang menyukai.

Bahkan tidak terkecuali kedua orang sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke sangat dipuja, disukai, dicintai, dibanggakan, pokoknya di elu-elu kan.

Tapi, lambat laun─ sikap Sasuke semakin terlihat dan mereka semua menyadarinya. Sikap pemuda itu seperti yang dikatakan Tenten dan Temari memang benar adanya.

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke secara perlahan dijauhi dan kini dibenci.

"Aku membencinya" kata Tenten.

"Aku juga. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyukainya" Temari ikut bersuara "kecuali Sakura kita" tambahnya cepat.

Sakura mengusap-usap pipinya yang tak gatal. Mata gadis itu menyipit- nyipit memberi kode agar kedua sahabatnya ini berhenti mengoceh dan lagi─ Ya Tuhan mereka berada di dalam kelas. Dan orang yang sedang mereka ejek sedari tadi ada di dalam kelas ini.

" _Suuuutt_..." Katanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Dari tadi dia sudah ada di sini Sakura" Tenten merasa gemas dengan Sakura.

Tapi tentu saja, Tenten dan Temari yang tak tega langsung menghentikan ocehannya. Mereka tak berdaya melihat sahabat merah muda tercinta mereka terus memelas seperti itu.

Padahal apapun yang dibicarakan mereka tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada pemuda di pojok kelas sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu pulang untuk siswa- siswi _Konoha Senior High School_. Semuanya hampir sebagian pulang dan sebagian lagi mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Dan ini adalah jadwal ekstrakulikuler Sakura yang sengaja sama seperti Sasuke─ yaitu ekstrakulikuler badminton.

Di tahun keduanya ini Sakura harusnya menjadi senior. Tapi karena ia baru saja bergabung─ kemampuannya masih sama seperti para junior atau pemula.

Sakura langsung berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Ia sengaja menunggu Sasuke yang selalu keluar terakhir. Selain itu─ ia ingin kembali mengikuti Sasuke, berjalan bersama─ tidak benar- benar bersama juga. karena ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang menuju tempat mereka berlatih.

Kemudian ia melihat para pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama mengenai komik keluaran terbaru. Dan katanya itu sangat bagus. gadis itu melihat Sasuke yang berusaha berbicara pada mereka. Mungkin ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki komik itu dan mereka boleh meminjamnya.

Tapi para pemuda itu mengacuhkannya serta lekas bangkit dari tempat ─meninggalkannya.

Wajah cerah Sakura yang selalu terlihat cantik itu menyendu.

Para rombongan pemuda itu kini di hadapan Sakura. Mereka berhenti dan mulai mengajaknya bercengkrama. Basa-basi lah ya!

Para pemuda itu bertanya-tanya padanya mengenai bagaimana latihannya di eskul yang baru ia gandrungi.

Dengan suara jernihnya─ Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis. Karena memang ia tidak mungkin menanggapi para pemuda ini dengan manyun kan?

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Ia berpikir Sakura terlalu murahan. Pada setiap orang─ gadis itu selalu tersenyum ramah. Membuatnya muak dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah melewati orang-orang yang berada dekat pintu.

Mereka menyadarinya dan langsung memberi jalan untuknya.

" _Ahh_ , aku harus segera ke tempat eskul.. _jaa nee_ " seru gadis itu pada teman-temannya. Kemudian Sakura mulai mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mood_ Sasuke Uchiha kali ini benar- benar berantakan.

Latihannya sama sekali tidak sebaik biasanya.

"Latihan mu tidak seperti biasanya" komentar Shikamaru dengan nada kering "Buruk sekali!"

Shikamaru adalah salah satu pemuda dari sekian banyaknya pemuda di sekolah ini yang mungkin mau dekat- dekat dengannya.

Sasuke mendecih.

Ia membanting _kok_ yang ia genggam dan mengambil minum. Sambil meneguk minumannya─ matanya yang hitam legam itu menatap tajam ke arah gadis merah muda yang sedang latihan tanding dengan seorang pemuda bernama Naruto.

Pemuda itu berambut _blonde_ dengan tiga tanda di masing- masing pipinya.

"Naruto Uzumaki _ehh_?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tak tantang saja dia"

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam menatap Shikamaru bimbang. tapi detik berikutnya─ bagai minyak yang terkena api, Sasuke langsung menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Naruto dan mengumumkan perang.

"Naruto" katanya datar. _kelewat datar._

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu berbalik menghadapnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung "Ayo kita bertanding" yang tentu saja langsung di Amini oleh pemuda rubah itu.

"Baiklah" sahutnya. "Saat ini juga kita bertanding, sekalian menentukan siapa yang akan maju untuk perwakilan KSHS pada lomba setingkat SMA di kota Konoha.

" _Hn_ " ia menatap gadis musim semi yang berdiri dengan wajah polos di antara dirinya dan pemuda itu sambil berlalu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ _ **Pertandingan**_ ]

Ini adalah pertandingan yang cukup menegangkan. Mengapa? Karena Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah dua pemuda pemain terbaik bulutangkis di _Konoha Senior High School._

Sakura sendiri sangat khawatir pada Sasuke. Ia takut jika pemuda itu semakin terkucilkan jika ia benar- benar kalah di tangan Naruto Uzumaki.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Sakura benar- benar tidak mengerti. Ia rasa tantangan Sasuke saat itu sungguh mendadak. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa Sasuke mungkin melakukan ini untuk membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa ia bisa menjadi perwakilan KSHS di lomba setingkat _High School ._

Sakura sudah duduk di barisan paling depan. Ia memperhatikan pertandingan itu dengan khusyu. Sesekali ia akan mengucapkan nama "Sasuke- _kun_ " dan kata- kata penyemangat.

 _Oh_ , Sasuke memang merasa ada sedikit perasaan yang hangat mengalir dalam hatinya. Tetapi jangan lupa─ Sasuke sendiri sedang dalam keadaan emosi.

Segala sesuatu yang disertai emosi tidak akan baik.

─ _TAK_

Naruto melakukan _smash_. Dengan begitu pertandingan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

Semuanya bersorak gembira dan menghampiri Naruto. Mereka memuji Naruto. Namun tidak dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu lekas berlari meninggalkan gedung latihan dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sangat ia sukai.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " panggilnya. Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

Pandangan Sasuke pada Sakura sangat dingin dan menusuk. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura takut. Meskipun ia tahu Sasuke selalu memberikannya tatapan- tatapan sejenisnya, tapi yang ini terasa berbeda.

Gadis bermata _Zamrun_ itu melangkah kan kakinya, hingga kini jarak di antara mereka hanya sedikit.

"Sa- Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura merasa gelisah.

"A- aku menyukai Sasuke _-kun_ " Ia menahan nafasnya sesaat. Ia mengatakannya tidak seperti biasa. Ia mengatakannya dengan senyum tipis "Ja- jadi─ mau kah Sasuke- _kun_ jadi ke- kekasih ku?"

 _Ahh_ , keluar sudah kini bebannya. Kini gadis merah muda itu hanya harus menunggu. Menunggu jawaban pemuda si hadapannya yang kini semakin menatapnya dengan _benci_?

"Tidak! Kau hanya ingin menenangkan ku kan?" Sasuke tersenyum remeh sambil berkata dengan nada tajamnya "Kau sangat mengganggu!" Balasnya.

Sakura tersentak.

Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya goyah dan hampir saja jatuh. Tapi untunglah tidak, karena Temari dan Tenten datang secara tiba- tiba memeganginya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu" ucap Temari.

"Itu berarti Sakura kami tak akan pernah menjadi kekasih orang paling munafik di KSHS!" Tambah Tenten dengan pedas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata kini sudah mengalir di pipi tembem nya.

"Sa- Sasu- _kun_ , a- aku selalu menyukai Sasu- _kun_ , a- apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya.

"Sa- Sasuke- _kun_ , ma- maafkan mereka ...hikss ... Ma- maafkan aku" Sakura merancau sambil menangis seperti anak kecil.

Ia pikir, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia akan mengungkap kan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Cukup sampai saat ini saja. Dan Sasuke juga sepertinya merasa sangat terganggu oleh pengakuan-pengakuannya selama ini.

" _huaaa_... Sasuke- _kun_ , aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke- _kun_ lagi"

─ _DHEG DHEG_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis merah muda yang selalu ceria dan seperti anak kecil itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Kedua sahabatnya merangkul gadis itu dengan posesif.

Sasuke masih memandang mereka. Lebih tepatnya memandang gadis bernama Sakura.

Ia tak menyangka hari ini adalah puncak emosinya dan mengeluarkannya kepada gadis itu.

 _Hey_ , ayolah... Gadis itu tak bersalah sama sekali.

Bahkan berkat gadis itu─ ia merasa lebih berarti. Ketika semua orang meninggalkannya karena sikapnya yang buruk, gadis itu tetap gencar menyatakan cintanya dan tak lelah mengikutinya.

Ia yang awalnya tak suka dan merasa terganggu lambat laun mulai terbiasa dan sangat terbiasa akan kehadiran gadis merah muda itu.

Jika ditanya apakah ia menyukai Sakura, Sasuke pikir akan menjawab " _mungkin saja_ ". Karena tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona gadis itu yang sangat menggemaskan.

Ia adalah pemuda normal. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Ketika pertama kali melihat gadis itu─ Sasuke pikir ia menyukainya. Hanya sekedar suka seperti biasa.

Ia semakin suka ketika melihat sikap- sikap lainnya yang ditunjukan gadis itu dengan terbuka dan tidak ada kepura- puraan di dalamnya.

Namun, perasaan lain datang. Perasaan iri, benci yang ia tak tahu itu perasaan apa. Ketika gadis itu semakin disukai orang- orang, terutama laki- laki─ Sasuke jadi merasa muak.

Saat orang lain mulai menjauhinya, Sakura justru semakin banyak disukai orang- orang. Sakura bagaikan matahari. Pusatnya rotasi, pusatnya perhatian orang- orang. Sedangkan ia hanya laki- laki yang dibenci orang- orang, dijauhi orang- orang.

Sebab itulah, ketika Sakura selalu mengungkap kan perasaan padanya, ia selalu menolaknya. Ia selalu berusaha mematahkan hatinya. Membuatnya sakit.

Namun ketika ia menyakiti Sakura, Sasuke juga merasakan sakit saat mengatakan penolakan-penolakan tersebut. Namun ( _lagi_ ), senyum gadis itu dan sikap keras kepalanya untuk tetap tak menyerah justru membuat Sasuke bahagia dan tak khawatir.

Khawatir? Tentu saja.

Sasuke sangat khawatir jika gadis satu- satunya yang berhasil mendobrak pertahanan dirinya meninggalkannya.

Tapi tentu saja, kali ini gadis itu meninggalkannya bukan dengan senyuman seperti biasa atau kata- kata _'akan kembali_ '. Tapi gadis ini mengatakan bahwa ia _menyerah_.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon Sakura seperti biasanya. Pohon yang selalu membuat ia merasa bersama gadis itu, meski gadis yang ia sukai itu tidak tahu.

"Kenapa menahan diri?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya sejak tadi memperhatikan semua kejadian dari tempat yang tak jauh.

" _Hn_ , dia menyerah"

"Huuaaamm, _mendokusai na_ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ _ **Ke esokan harinya**_ ]

Kelas Sakura hari ini sangat tidak menarik. Gadis yang selalu ceria itu kini menanggapi teman-temannya dengan senyum tipis- tipisnya. Ia tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terus berdenyut─ nyeri.

Gelak tawa yang selalu mengalun dari bibir mungil gadis itu hilang entah kemana. Suara bening dan cerewet milik Sakura seolah terkubur. Dan Sasuke menyadari betul hal itu.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi anak-anak yang lainnya juga. Tapi mereka tak berani bertanya. Karena, setiap orang memiliki masalah masing- masing yang tak semuanya dapat diceritakan dengan jelas.

"Sakura- _chan_ " panggil pemuda berambut hitam yang Sasuke lihat ber _name tag_ Shino Aburame "Naruto memanggil mu"

Sakura bangkit dari bangkunya dengan malas. Perlahan ia meninggalkan kelas di iringi desas-desus siswa-siswi lainnya.

Karena merasa penasaran, mereka mulai mengikuti Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali memasang _headphone_ nya. Ia tak peduli kan apapun yang akan si Naruto itu lakukan pada gadis yang ia sukai itu?

Tak lama ia merasa bangku nya yang bergerak maju dan _headphone_ yang dibuka secara paksa.

"Bodoh!" Shikamaru kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang menahan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke! Di lapangan sana, Naruto sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura! Apa kau rela gadis itu bersama pemuda lain?"

Shikamaru yang pemalas ini bertingkah aneh. Pemuda yang biasanya irit bicara dan tidak peduli kini menunjukan kepeduliannya?

Sasuke segera bangkit dan berlari menuju arah lapangan.

Di sana, di lapangan itu banyak sekali orang- orang yang mengerubungi mereka.

Uchiha yang satu ini memaksa menerobos masuk, menyingkirkan orang- orang di sekitar dan memandang sejenak interaksi dua orang di depan sana dengan sabar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku menyukaimu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum dan tatapan lembutnya. Semua gadis hampir berteriak karena Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan dan terkenal. Tak ada satupun gadis yang akan sanggup menolak pemuda yang satu ini ─

"Maukah Sakura- _chan_ menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia tahu apa kata- kata ini. Ini adalah kata- kata yang selalu ia katakan pada pemuda yang sangat ia sukai, pemuda yang ia cintai─ Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia tersenyum pedih kemudian berkata " _Go- gomen ne_ , Naruto- _kun_ " ucapnya "Aku─ aku menyukai orang lain"

─ Terkecuali Sakura Haruno. Karena hatinya telah tertambat oleh pemuda lain. Sakura tahu penolakan itu menyakitkan, tapi ia juga tak ingin membohongi hatinya, membohongi Naruto.

Kedua bola mata biru─ sebiru langit itu melebar dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat "Tapi Sakura- _chan_ , aku sangat menyukaimu, dan─ siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?"

─ _TAP_

"Aku yang dimaksud Sakura" sahut Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

Kini tangan Sakura yang awalnya berada digenggaman Naruto beralih─ digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku orang yang disukai Sakura"

Semua orang terkejut. Terkejut karena perkataan Sasuke.

Tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia merasa bingung, tapi juga bahagia.

 _Oh_ , apakah ini artinya Sasuke menyukainya juga?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari kerumunan orang- orang. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang, menuju pohon Sakura─ pohon yang menjadi saksi pernyataan perasaan Sakura padanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " cicit Sakura "Ke- kenapa?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap gadis yang kini terlihat malu- malu. Gadis itu sungguh selalu terlihat cantik dan menawan.

Sejenak Sasuke menghirup udara. Ia berusaha memantapkan hatinya.

"Sakura─ _i think_ ─ _i'm falling_ " semburat merah tipis kini menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata hijau meneduhkan itu membulat dan mulutnya yang mungil itu menganga─ tak percaya.

" _Falling in love with You_ " ungkapnya pelan. Pelan sekali─ nyaris sebuah bisikan. Namun masih bisa dijangkau oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Tanpa tedeng aling- aling, Sakura segera menubruk Sasuke─ memeluk pemuda itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Sasuke- _kun_... _Arigatou_ " Sakura sangat bahagia. Ia kini menangis bahagia sambil memeluk pemuda yang akhirnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

" _Hn_ , mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku!" Tegasnya "dan jangan pernah dekat- dekat dengan pemuda mana pun, selain aku!" _Hoo... kini sikap protektifnya telah keluar heh Uchiha?_

Sakura mengangguk kan kepalanya cepat- cepat. Ahh, ia sangat bahagia.

Sasuke memberikan jarak diantara mereka dan menghapus air mata Sakura. Ia menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi chuby kekasih barunya ini. Detik berikutnya bibir pemuda itu mendarat di bibir ranum Sakura, setelah itu ia kembali memeluk gadisnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hadir lagi _fic_ pelepas stress ^^ ide cerita terinspirasi dari komik saya yang ilang, *sialan tuh komik pake ilang segala* bahkan saya udh lupa judulnya apa, tapi inti cerita seperti ini... Maafkan _Typo_ dan keanehan yang ada di _fic_ ini _minna-san_ ^^ _See You next story :-)_

* * *

 _Mind to review?_

* * *

 _Kuningan - Rabu, 11 Januari 2017._


End file.
